


Lies

by MustardPirate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Season 13 ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardPirate/pseuds/MustardPirate
Summary: Dean explains to Jack what lying means.





	Lies

[Sam, Dean and Jack, around the table in the bunker]

Dean: Okay Jack, listen up.

[Dean takes his chair and moves it near Jack]

Dean: How many fingers am I holding up?

[Dean holds his other hand behind his back]

Jack: Four? 

Dean: Wrong!

[Sam walks in from the kitchen]

Sam: Dean, what are you doing?

Dean: Teaching him, watch

[Sam places a can of soda and a cup of coffee on the table and sits across the table to observe]

Jack: How is it not four?

[Dean shows him the other hand where he holds up one finger]

Dean: It's five

Jack: I don't understand

Dean: So, now, I basically lied to you

Jack: Lied?

Dean: Yeah, see how I showed you only one hand and not the other?

Sam: Dean, that's keeping information, not lying

Dean: Shut up Sammy, that's not the point

[Sam sighs]

Dean: So, Jack, how do you feel about me lying to you?

Jack: Feel... I don't know

Dean: Well, lying usually makes you distrust someone

Sam: Dean...

Dean: Sammy, stay quiet, I'm getting there

Dean: So, why would someone lie?

Jack: Because... they can?

[Dean shrugs]

Dean: That, too, but usually it's about benefit

Dean: Let's do an example, completely hypothetical situation, you and me, we work for a guy

Jack: Okay

Dean: And the guy gives me the money and says 'split the money equally between the two of you' 

Jack: So you split the money?

Dean: Yeah, but guess what I could do?

Jack: What?

Dean: Take most of it for myself and not tell a thing to you

Sam: Dean, don't...

Dean: Shh.. Sammy, we're getting there, you just wait

Dean: So, who would that benefit?

Jack: You?

Dean: Correct. Now, if in that situation I gave  _you_ most of the money, who would it benefit?

Jack: Me?

Dean: Also correct. And if I split it equally?

Jack: ...there would be no benefit?

Dean: That's right. So, Sammy, who do you think benefits if you lie to yourself?

Sam: Dean that's...

Dean: stop lying to yourself

Sam: Dean...

Dean: Mom's dead, Sammy. 


End file.
